Stranded in an Endless Universe
by Grod1167
Summary: Lucas Hall was a loner whose only solace in life was playing His favorite game No Man's Sky, but after being teleported into that world he must race to the center to get back home. excuse the small typos im new to writing fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_**First off, I'd like to say thank you for bothering to read this, as this will be my first fic. This a No Man's Sky fanfiction that I was inspired to write because of**_ **PaganWanderer's** _ **fic**_ **Journal of a Wanderer with some story elements from Intrestsofthemind's World Similarities Book series so** _ **please check them out they're better than mine. (**_ FYI _**italics**_ _are the protagonist's current thoughts while quotations in_ _ **italics**_ _is him speaking out loud)_ _ **So, without further delay…**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Into an Infinite World**_

Lunch time, my most loathed time of day. Why? Well because It reminds me constantly about how alone I am in school hah, no friends, no buds, no _amigos_ to speak of…just no one to talk to, and that makes me sad. "Oh my god did you hear?" _ **Why no Jess I didn't hear**_ "Man I must have lifted 200lb easy!" _**Well good for you Mike.**_ I don't know why I can't just go out there and socialize, every time I try to fit into groups I feel like a third wheel…I mean I'm not ugly (at least I don't think I am). Sometimes I feel like I fit in nowhere, well at least not in school.

4:45 I off the bus and go straight home, through the gate and into my room to the one place I feel I belong, No Man's Sky, a game I love so dearly. I got it when it released and to me it lived up to the hype, to the general internet it's a burning tire pile with manure thrown in for good measure. I mean all games have flaws and compared to others games this is a FAAAAR from the worst. In this virtual world I feel contempt and have a sense of purpose. If I lived in that galaxy I would be set I know the ins and outs of that world, I would never feel alone like some reviews decried and foundation update had fixed any issues I had, after that they would just be adding more to a game I couldn't get enough of. I mean how coul-BZZZT BZZZT _**Huh? that's odd I never get any texts.**_ _Unknown number: do you truly love that world?_ _ **What? Ha! All right I'll bite.**_ _ **Lucas: who is this?**_ _Unknown number: someone who likes to listen_ _ **maybe a bad move to reply to this guy.**_ _Unknown number: don't be afraid_ _ **What?**_ _ **Lucas: okay listen, you're good at listening, right? Well listen here leave me alone. You give me serious creeper vibes how do you even know what I was thinking about?**_ _Unknown number: you want to live in that world? You won't be the first to do so recently._ _ **Alright that's enough!**_ _ **Lucas: OK you better stop contacting me or I'll call the police! TRY TO DO ANY VOODOO SHIT AND YOU'RE IN FOR A WORLD ODZZZZZZZZZZZZTZTZTZTTZTZ**_ _ **FUUUUUUCK ME MY HEAD! "AHH SHIIT!"…**_ and everything goes dark Lucas's room is empty only a small depression on the chair signifies that he was even there.

TO BE COUNTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I didn't update for a while I did another playthrough of No Man's Sky to get a base for the story. I'm also changing up the style of the story a bit to have lot more details and so it won't be as confusing and so every chapter is longer. Thank you here is chapter 2**_

 **Chapter 2: Awake and I'm scared**

 _I wake up on my back…my back feels sore all over and have vague memories of what happened. Who was that guy? Was I dreaming? I open my eyes and see the…sky? Wait, I was inside last I remember, and the sky isn't pink! I shoot straight up and I realize that I'm wearing some sort of suit it's…red and has no helmet (but it looks like It had one) and I reach back and feel a backpack that's attached to it, I can't seem to pull it off. I get up to have a better look at my surroundings and I see weird stuff everywhere blue cactus looking things, red crystals jutting out of the ground, patches of blue grass, and… no…no no no! I know what I see and I don't want it be true. I see a red spaceship that looks broken but repairable with a red helmet and a small gun thing next to it. But another thing catches my eye…another person laying on the ground in the same suit I have but it doesn't look like they're waking up any time soon. Other than that this is all too familiar, I'm in no man's sky. I can't say I didn't ask for it but I didn't mean it! Whoever texted me actually set me into this world…I proceeded to cry like a little girl. "ok I get it very funny! Can you please let me out? I'm sorry I cussed you out like that! Please please I want to go home! Ohhh god I'M STUCK HERE AM I?! AHHHHHH!"_

 _ **1 "hour" later…**_

 _Eventually I tired myself out. Ok I need to keep calm I can't be screaming for the rest of my life. So if he can send me in here it can be deduced that he can send me back , all I need to do is find him or at least a way to contact him. He's bound to be somewhere among 15 quintilli… I shouldn't think about that. Alright what do I have on me , a flashlight(oddly it has a label in English calling itself a "torch" weird),and that's it. Well if I'm going to find him I'm going to have to fix the ship. I walk over t check the damage (ignoring the possible dead body)along the way I grab the multitool and put on the helmet, any protection is good protection, I see that the hud looks the same as the game(after the update) but with more detail. I wonder how I zoom, there's no buttons my I. as I squit my eyes my vision zooms in 3 times DAMN. I stop squinting, talk about vertigo,and I look at the ship suddenly the helmet starts_ _speaking._ _Damage report: launch trusters…operational, pulse engine…offline, warp drive...fuel needed. Well at least the trust is online which is weird, not that I'm complaining. I don't need to worry about warp now._ Repairing of pulse engine will require 50 units of iron, and 100 units of plutonium in order to craft a repair kit. _Well that's different, again I'm not complaining, so how do I use the multitool? How do I store materials, craft, and fight? Time to experiment I guess, there's a trigger and a switch on the side with a button right above that. I aim the tool at a crystal (now labeled thanks the hud) and pull the trigger. A beam comes out and chunks of it start flying at me, instinctively I duck and drop the multitool but the chunks fly right into the tool and disappear. I get up and grab it, so it appears the materials go to this. Maybe it's also my inventory, I press the button above the switch and a small window appears, it looks just like the screen in the game. An icon is there PLUTONIUM: 10. "maybe…" I grab a rock and slam it into the multitool, and an icon appears, IRON: 1. I grab another rock and do the same, IRON: 2. Alright simple enough I look at the screen and see three tabs, multitool, ship, and craft. "hmmm" craft is new and there is no suit inventory. I check out 'ship' and see just about what I expected, the icons for launch, pulse, weapons, shields, hyper drive, and warp. All of them are working except for pulse, and warp is out of cells. Interestingly it appears that I have all the inventory space I will need, same for the multitool. Huh let us check out 'craft'…oh shit it looks like every blueprint in the game is in here is in here, warp cell carite sheet, upgrades, etcetera. There's ever some new ones here, ship repair kit(must be the one the hud was taking about), magnetic boots(why?), food paste(I'm kind of hungry), water(I am pretty thirsty), radio(would that be useful in space?…I wonder what music aliens listen to), and more. So, let's see repair kit, 50 iron 100 plu-Yep that's the same as what it told me. Right now, I'm 48 and 90 units short of iron and plutonium. I press the button again and the window disappears, I haven't tried the switch yet so a quick turn and the hud speaks up again._ Combat mode. _Alright simple to understand I pull the trigger and sure enough a burst of lasers come out of the tool I press the button and a plasma grenade comes out leaving a small crater in its wake.(better remember to switch back if I ever finish a fight) I switch back._ Mining mode. _Huff better get to work._

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

 _Alright that's 50 iron and 100 plutonium time to make this repair kit. Let's see craft…ship repair kit that's it!_ hold trigger to fabricate _ha that kinda reminds me of subnautica. (thank god I'm not in that world!) Well then, I hold the trigger and it starts to form in front of my eyes "whoa sci-fi!" about a second later and there it is on the ground, my ticket out of the planet. I pick up the kit and walk towards the ship. I examine it for instructions since this is more of a fluid than any tools I've seen and sure enough there it is._ Find any broken parts of your spacecraft and coat it in the repair gel this should fix any issues with the craft. _After that is a bunch of warnings in languages I don't understand, but this seems simple enough- "oh fuck!" I forgot about the body which startled me a bit, well since I am leaving I should check the body for any resources…ok that sound a bit evil. Alright lets see, front pockets nothing, back pockets nada, I think this was their multitool…wait did their chest just rise a bit!?...don't tell me…I feel a pulse! It's fait but it's a pulse! I need to get them to a space station I mean it is right there in the sky and this is their multitool…all right buddy let's get out of here. I pop the 'hood' of the ship and find the pulse engine(thanks hud) and slather that bitch in gel as per instructions. Sure enough I hear_ Ship…operational _I open the cockpit and see two seats (thank god) I pick up my unconscious friend (god you're heavy)and gently place them on the back seat strapping them in tightly. I hop in when in when it dawns on me "HOW DO FUCK DO I FLY THIS THING!"_

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Another day another chapter, so I really need this because I just saw Logan and believe me I need to do something happy (for me at least) anyway remember to review the story. Here's…**

 **Chapter 3: Space is Beautiful**

 _So far, I'm up shit creek without a paddle, I managed to fix the ship and figured out how to use the multitool, but I have no idea how to fly it. If it was just me I could get over it, but I now I must worry about the unconscious 'person' in the back. I look around the cockpit a bit, so what I see is two flight sticks one with a small button and trigger, a lever (probably the throttle), small screens that show fuel, speed, shields, and a star map with an icon that say warp select, and five buttons to the right (labels: land, liftoff, hyper, scan, and engine). That seems simple, I mean too simple…maybe whoever sent me here made it this way (simple to understand). Out of the corner of my eye I see a small tablet-looking thing. I grab it and it lights up._ Hello Lucas… _"Well shit I bet I can guess who this is"_ My dear Lucas you need to watch your language. _Great. He can understand me…maybe I can get some answers. "Why are you doing this to me?"_ You asked for it. _"You know what I mean."_ No I don't…your kind are hard to understand. Never satisfied, even when they get what they 'want'. _"My kind? Are you not human?"_ I… don't know what I am. I hear thoughts and request and try to help. I make contact to grant these pleads and guide them, only to be met with…hostility. In hindsight, you were quite calm unlike the others. _"Others! Like who?!"_ The one behind you is a fine example, they became very aggressive when I tried to help. _WHAT! I look at the person behind me. So, that's another human? "Why didn't they wake up like me?"_ As I said, this one was aggressive. So, I put them to sleep. I predict you are going to help them awaken, am I correct. _Put them to sleep what the fuck! Anyway, I need to ask the real question. "Is there a way for me…for us to leave this world?"_ Perhaps. I did much research into this world to find a way to for you both live in it as by default it is…rather unsustainable for humans. But as in every request like this, I added a failsafe…a way out I suppose. _"Really! How do-"_ No need to ask. This world was a game to you, am I correct? Every game has an objective to complete, what was this world's objective? _What was the end goal of No Man's Sky? *gasp* "TO GET TO THE CENTER!"_ Precisely which I why that is location of the failsafe. Now I realize we've been a bit…sidetracked. The reason I choose to contact you again was to provide instructions on your vessel. The suit you wear will provide instructions on piloting this ship soon. I hope I made these controls simple…good luck on your new life in this world. Make the best of it. _"Wait!"_ Do you have a question? _"Yes…did they also 'wish' to be here?"_ Yes, they quite adamant in their thoughts about this world. Although I had hoped that would have been more compliant in the process. *BEEP* *BEEP* _The device powers off and here I am left with the some of the answers I wanted, but now I feel more empty. I need to get to the center of this goddamn galaxy, and who knows how long that will take. "Looks like whoever you are, we're in his together."_

 _ **Instructions incoming…**_ _Huh? Must be the guide that thing told me about…alright I'm listening. (not that I have a choice.)_ _ **First turn on the engine…**_ _ok…done. The ship starts vibrating then a hum enters the air._ _ **Good. Now, make sure that the ship has enough fuel…**_ _Well the fuel bar is full so I guess I'm good._ _ **Now enter liftoff. This done by pressing the button labeled 'liftoff'.**_ _All right that sounded a bit patronizing. *click* "whoa!" the ship starts to rise and I feel a bit light weight for a second. Eventually the ship stops rising and starts hovering a good 200 feet above the air. (thank god, I'm not afraid of heights!)_ _ **Swell. Now to gain momentum you must push the thrust forward gently. Soon after you do so gently pull it back into the middle to go neutral. In high speed situations pull the trust back to reverse and lose speed to stop.**_ _Yep, that was a bit of a mouthful but I get the gist of it. So, I do what it told me to; I went forward and back, sped up and slowed down and came in to a calm stop…that was fucking awesome!_ _ **You had your fun?**_ _Whoa! Was that thing programed with an attitude? Geez! "Yeah, I guess I did."_ _ **Cool. Now that you have 'mastered' controlling your speed, now is the time to learn how to rotate, turn, and pitch the ship.**_ _I don't think those are the right terms for that stuff but I get the idea._ _ **Now lightly push the thrust forward.**_ _"okay." I start moving the ship forward._ _ **Radical.**_ _Ok._ _ **Now as you are moving notice how the left flight stick can only move left and right. This is because the stick is used for turning the ship on its axis. Meaning you can turn the ship upside down, on its sides, and anyway in-between.**_ _Alright let's try that. So, I move forward and turn the stick to the left…OKAY! I'M UPSIDEDOWN! I turn right side up again. I only need to do that once to get how that works._ _ **Now for the section you are most likely to perish in! :)**_ _"WHAT?!"_ _ **Okay time to learn how to pitch and turn the ship. Look at the right stick, this is used in turn with the left stick lets you turn and move in any direction you please!**_ _ **CONSIDERING YOU DON"T CRASH AND BURN IMEDIETLY.**_ __ _"uh, what was that last part!"_ _ **Not important! Now it's simple pulling the stick back pulls you up, and pushing it forward dives you downwards. Give it all a try!**_ _I just do that and I can fly…wow this is a lot simpler than I thought! I give everything a try for a minute or two, and might I add this is FUCKING AMAZING! It feels so natural._ _ **Having fun may seem great but don't forget about your passenger.**_ _Huh? *gears start grinding…* "OH FUCK!"_ _ **language.**_ _"I know, can I get a more condensed version of the rest?"_ _ **If you say so…ok ready?**_ _"YES!"_ _ **OK. First of all when reaching a space station your ship will dock by itself and be refueled automatically, in order to warp select a star on the chart and press warp for 10 seconds, to land hover above a flat area and press the button labeled 'land', to shoot main lasers pull the trigger to fire a high energy laser press the small button above the trigger, press the button labeled 'scan' to scan planets, to activate hyper drive pull the ship in your desired destination and hold the button labeled 'hyper' for five seconds, and finally to break the atmosphere point the ship straight upwards and fly full thrust to break into space…and that is all.**_ _Well…that is a lot to take in. I can see a station from here, it's not that far away…I think I can do this. "Thanks for help."_ _ **It's no problem, I exist to help…good luck in your travels…goodbye.**_ _*bzzt* I think that's it *sigh* time to break atmosphere. 3…I pull the ship upwards…2…I start moving slowly…1…I move full thrust upwards to the stars as hot red streaks appear on the windshield as I hear the roar of the thrusters...then suddenly silence. And see the most beautiful thing in my life. The 'sky' of the system is a bright red with its star shining in the distance, I can see four planets each different and unique looking. I turn the ship around to see the planet I was on looming…just rotating slowly. I turn back and see freighters warping in briefly blinding me(looks like Gek from my memory) and close by I see the space station bearing Gek symbols. *sigh* "I guess playtime is over, time to heal you up. And get us home." I move swiftly towards the station wondering who this person was, if they can even be woken up at the station, how I will communicate with the aliens at the station, and if we will even survive the journey to the center of this endless space._

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

**Okay everyone, this is the big one, I'm not going to stop till I reach at least 3k words for this chapter. I got my coffee to my right, the amplitude soundtrack blaring to my left, and my Guinee Pig just fell asleep on my lap. It's 5 in the morning let's do this! Also, thank you Phyton for your review. I think you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Awakening**

 _As I drift towards the station I notice Three things that were different right off the bat. First, there was more activity around the station more ships and freighters. Second, there was a lot more docks on the thing (at least 5 or 6 from what I can tell). Third, this bitch was HUGE, easily half the size of the planet we were just on! Now I should get on, but from where *huff* so I decide to get on from the bottom left dock. As I enter the massive thing the ship does a 180 out of nowhere. Guess I wasn't oriented the right way but I have no time to vomit. I look around as the ship lands and I immediately notice this is like no other station in the game. I see all three races from the game walking around talking to each other._ _There is what looks like shops, ship dealers, bars, diners, doctors…! Doctors! "Shit! How do I keep forgetting?" I open the cockpit dragging my 'friend' out with me as I yell out hoping that at least one of the aliens can speak English. "HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! MY FRIEND NEEDS HELP! CAN ANYONE SPEAK ENGLISH?!" Immediately a Gek runs up to me and starts speaking in English!_ "You are traveler are you not? You need help for friend?" _OK not good English but I'll take it. "Uh, yes! My friend hasn't woken up in a long time, is there a doctor that can speak my language?"_ "Ah, the one you search for must be Dr. Tedrat! Come I will lead you to him!" _"Thank you!" Seeing no reason not to listen the Gek, I grab my 'friend' into a fireman's lift and follow albeit a bit slowly, I'm no weight lifter._ "Tedrat is best doctor in station! Has much experience working on travelers, she worked on least two other travelers past 10 years amazing!" _Ok not very encouraging could have gone without that information, but this 'Tedrat' is probably the best chance of waking this lump up. As we walk to our destination I see all these storefronts selling various 'foods', knickknacks, and I also see what looks like a motel with a sign hanging that say 'Travelers welcome!' 'room 150 units every 12 hours' that seems not that bad, maybe if it takes a while to wake this person up I can rent the room and take a well-earned nap. might even have time to find something to eat that's 'traveler friendly'._ "We are here. Talk to Dup, he will take your friend to the doctor. Also, speaks better traveler-speech than me. I hope I help!" _"You did help, thank you again uh..."_ "Jal!" _"Yeah, thank you Jal. Goodbye!"_ "bye, I wish your friend good health!" _And with that Jal runs off. He said to talk Dup, I could guess it's the one Gek sitting behind the desk, probably the receptionist. I walk up to him and say. "Are you Dup, Jal said you could help my friend by getting the doctor?"_ "Ah! And you're a traveler, it has been a while since we've seen one of those. My traveler-speech isn't too rusty, is it?" _"No it's terrific, but can you please get the doctor for my friend they haven't woken up In a long while!"_ "Oh yes!" _The Gek grabs a microphone and starts specking into it in its own language, the only word I could understand was 'travelers'. Almost the second after the mention of 'travelers' a TEAM of Gek rush out a door on the left grabbing the person on my back and taking them inside in a matter of seconds…of course that fucking left me dazed for a minute there. "Wha-What just happened?"_ "The good doctor's assistants took them for examination. This could take a while so… I recommend taking a rest in the nearby umm what do you call them… ah motel!" _"I think I know which one you're talking about"_ "Before you leave please fill this out for me, don't worry I can also read traveler, comes with the job!" _I look at the chart and read it slowly, it looks like it was made for travelers as it's in English, but there are typos everywhere. I fill it out nonetheless._

Name: _Lucas Hall_

Aeg: _18?(I think it meant age)_

Height(inches): _6'1_

Illnesses: _N/A_

Gender: _male_

 _It proceeds to uncomfortable detail but I manage. It then asks for info on the patient but…" Excuse me, I can't really fill out any of these for my friend. I don't know much of anything about the I just found them knocked out and decided to take them here."_ "oh, that is of no problem _(?)_ it is just a formality." "You may go but take this, it will vibrate when you are needed" _"*sigh* thanks." I walk out the door and try to my way back to that 'motel' I saw._

 _Nope. Nah. Ah Yes that's it! I see the travelers welcome and walk in. I see a desk and an elevator, not much décor not that I care. Behind the desk is a Korvax. "Um, hello! The sign outside says this place was traveler friendly? I'm going to need a room."_ "Yes, we have rooms available for your kind. You know we haven't many of you as of late." _"So I've heard"_ "Your room will be the 3rd floor up 1st door on the right, and 150 units for the night!" _oh yeah my multitool said I had like 3000 units but how do I use them?_ "Please let me scan your multitool." _"Yeah sure!" I hand them the tool and they do a quick scan*beep*_ "And we are done here, once again your room is on the 3rd floor up 1st room on the right" _oh! "thanks!" I head into the elevator and proceeded towards my room. The door opens and I see the most magnificent thing I have ever seen in my life…a BED! Oh, lord in heaven I fucking sprinted towards the sight of it. I tossed my suit and helmet aside and did the most majestic swan dive you will ever see in you goddamn life and feel asleep like a brick._

 **2 hours later…(btw looks like my Guinee Pig woke up and decided it was I good idea to piss on me like a fire hose…back in the cage you go)**

 _*bzzt**bzzt* I feel a vibration on my hand, I see it's the device Dup gave to me. Looks like they need me there. I was about to put my suit back on when I noticed the shower in the back. One sniff and I immediately head towards the shower. I smell like manure in a sewer next to a dead cat. I walk into the shower (in the nude *wink**wink*) and see one switch *turn* *PSSSTSHHHT!* "Oh Fuck!" *switch* goddamn that f*#%##%%$%^ &*%$# HURT! WHAT DOES THAT THING ONE TWO SETTINGS? 'OFF AND FUCK YOU, YOU ASKED FOR THIS!?'! I sniff myself again and realize a sad truth…I still stink. Oh god. Deep breath, deep breath…*switch* "AHHHHHHHHH!*_

 _The good news is I don't smell anymore, the bad news is that I'm going to have to experience that again sometime in the future. The device is vibrating like crazy now. "Alright Dup I get it." I snap my helmet on I walk out the room. As I walk out I say to the Korvax "by the way I'm not checking out yet…and thanks for warning me about the damn shower." The Korvax laughs as I walk out. Suddenly I bump into…DUP?!_ "TRAVELER! YO-YOUR FRIEND HAS AWOKEN!" _WHAT! "Dup that's good news, but why are you out here looking for me?"_ "YOU'RE FRIEND WOKE AND HAS TAKEN THE DOCTOR HOSTAGE! THEY KEPT ASKING WHERE THEY WHERE PLEASE GO CALM THEM BEFORE THEY HURT THE GOOD DOCTOR!" _Well shit. "ok dup I'll go and try to defuse the situation." As I ran towards the doctor's things kept running through; what I they kill the doctor, what do I say, what if I must resort to violence…No! I should keep a clear head!_

 _I walk into the clinic and ask Dup "which room?"_ "Up the stairs 3rd room on the left!" _"I'm so sorry about this!" I run up the stairs and enter the room and immediately hear a voice shouting at me. "You! What are You? Don't get any closer or its goodbye monster!" It's a girl…she is holding who I assume is the doctor at syringe-point. She looks Caucasian, with long black hair, her eyes look green from where I'm standing, and she looks my age. "What are you staring at freak!?" she also seems extremely confused and angry. I guess I should have expected that, I probably would be in the same state if I woke up in her situation. "look I will hurt this thing If you don't back the fuck up! I need a HUMAN to talk to A HUMAN!" She says. Right, I probably look like any other alien with the suit and helmet on. I hold both my hands out to say not to hurt me as I try to take off my helmet. "What the fuck are you trying to pull here!?" She yells. I slowly take my helmet off to reveal my face. I never explained what I look like in detail. I have short brown hair that's brushed to the side, my eyebrows look naturally trimmed with some hair missing on my right brow because of a scar I had when I fell off the playground as a kid (who puts a rock near a swing?), I have small but noticeable freckles on my cheeks, I have a bit of a 6 o'clock shadow in the beard and mustache department, and my eyes are a light hazel. Overall, I'm quite average. But average is enough to convince the girl that I'm human she calms a bit…and immediately starts yelling again. "ok, you're human, so what the fuck is this?! Is this a joke!? Who are you?!" she demands. "look, I can tell everything I know, but you're going to have to let go of Dr. Tedrat for me." "EVERYthing you know?" "everything I know, please let the doctor go." Please trust me. "Alright I'll bite. Tell me what you know." She says. "I will but not here." I say as I walk up to the doctor "hey Dr. Tedrat right? Look I'm sorry about this how many unit will it take for you to forgive me?"_ "300 seems good, at least I'm not dead right!?" _the doctor scans my multitool and takes the appropriate amount of units and we're free to go. "Follow me, and please put the helmet on." She does and we walk out to towards the motel (not like that you perverts!) "Why does this all seem familiar." "It will come to you when I mention it" As we walk into the motel room she INSTANTLY gets the wrong idea. "Woah! You think you're a smooth motherfucker don't you!" she punching and kicking me in the gut and man is she good doing those things! "Please stop! You got the wrong idea! We were going to sit on the table not go at it like rabbits! AGGHH!" "Oh…Why didn't you say so you Dumbass!" "Because you were too busy punching me in the goddamn liver!...OK let's…let's just take a seat." As we sit down we take off our helmets "OK let's get the pleasantries out of the way first…my is Lucas and I'm from Texas…and you are?" "*sigh* My name is Tess and I'm from Oklahoma." That's a start. "Ok 'Tess' do you play video games? I know this seems silly but bear with me." "Yes every day I would come home after school and play on my ps4…Why?" "Tess was there ANY game you would play in particular?" "well recently I got into this game called No…man's…Oh my god." "If you are thinking what I think you're thinking you're right. Both of us are trapped inside of no man's sky." "NO!NONONNONONONONO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" "But it is! Which is why we need to work together!" "AND HOW ARE YOU SO GODDAMN CALM?!" "Because I already went through the same shock!...I'm still scared but I know what I need to do…what WE need to do. Please calm down so I can explain it to you" "*huff* Ok…Ok." I proceeded to explained all I know to her, about how I got sent here, about how things work(multitool, money, scanning, the works) how I learned to fly the ship, and about the thing that sent us here. She then told me an eerily similar story about how she was sent here (just like the thing said she was a lot more violent) and when she woke up. "I woke up to a bright light shining in my face and the Gek doctor started chittering and speaking like a Gek I suppose. I saw the syringe in its hand so instinctively I grabbed and put the doctor in a choke hold and started making threats. I was scared and confused and a few minutes later you ran in…I supposed you know the rest." "Well thank God I came in before you did anything too rash. *sigh* Now that you are up to speed I suppose I should ask…are you going to be fine traveling with me?" "I mean sure I am, I don't have much of a choice, do I? Ha-ha!" Man, she is odd. "Well, I suppose we should rest up, find something to eat because I'm starving, and get going we need to get to the center if we ever want to go home…You seem to be taking this well." "Ohno, I'm fucking screaming on the inside." Oh. "Anyway, you should freshen up in the shower then take a rest. Wait while I look for someplace to eat." "yeah all right, not like I can go anywhere." I walk outside and as I reach the lobby I hear a scream "AGGGHHH! LUCAS YOU'RE A DEAD MOTHERFUCKER!" "shit the shower!" I stifle a laugh and pay for another night and run out of there before I get my ass kicked._

 _I wander around the station look for more 'traveler welcome' signs and I notice three nearby, a multitool shop, a 'diner', and a trade center. Tess does need a multitool, the diner was what I was looking for in the first place, and the trading center could help make more units(I'm down to 2400 units). I walk in the diner (named Vekatabe's Delights…quaint) and ask for a menu. The Gek waitress quickly hands me a menu in English (very broken English) the menu reads:_

FOOD:

Vegitable _(vegetable?)_ Soup: 20 units Juicy Steack _(I think they meant steak):_ 70 units

Salade _(salad )_ : 30 units Ice Scream _(haha!)_ : 35 units

Mystery Gumbo _(this one scares me a bit):_ 65 units Fajita Tacos _(oh shit they got that right!):_ 65 units

Sand wick _(sandwich)_ : 35 units Burgher _(burger)_ :75 units

Drank(hahahahahahahahahah!):

Edible Water ( _What?)_ : 5 units Whine _(wine?)_ : 15 units

Soda( _ok that one is right)_ : 10 units Orange Juice( _that is also correct_ ): 7 units

 _Well that all seems fine(baring a bunch of typos) but how could the make any of these. "Excuse me waitress?" the Gek walk up to me "yes? What is problem?" oh that explains the broken English but she seems ok. "Yeah, how do you make most of these items without proper ingredients?" "Ah, ingredients supplementary, all safe! From off-station." Oh, that makes sense. "I understand, I'll comeback in a little bit with a friend to order!" I wave the Gek goodbye for now and head back to the motel._

 _As I walk into the room I feel the most brutal punch in the world go across my face. "AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" " 'THAT' is for not telling me about that FUCKING shower!" That is what she punched me for!? "*sigh* Sorry about that, but damn! Look I found a place to eat that's nearby, do you want or come or not?" "Of course, I do! I'm fucking starving." "Tell that makes the two of us, let's go. Also, don't be mad if the food isn't that good, as I said a lot of aliens can't speak English so these places will be few and far between." "Yeah yeah, spare me the lecture." "Another thing I found a shop nearby that sells multitools, after we eat we stop by get you one you like, rest, and we leave…sound good?" "yeah sounds fantastic…so did you play No Man's Sky a lot?" "Well of course I did! Wouldn't be here otherwise." "So how far did you get?" "to where?" "To the center you fuck face!" ok she has a short fuse. "hmm, I actually beat it once, but that was before the foundation update." "really! So have I! At least I'm not trapped with a newb to the game!" "Hey! Give me more credit than that!" We both laughed and kept moving. We chatted until we reached the diner. "hey that the place." "oh…it looks…Ok." "Hey, you can't expect a five-star restaurant in our situation." "I wasn't complaining. I actually like little places like this, they feel…what's the word?" "quaint?" "yeah that!" We take our seats in a corner stall take our helmets off and ask for the menu. I look over and see Tess struggling not to laugh. "No Tess, that's rude! HEY! Come on at least keep it in! It's not that funny!" "Ahahaha! 'Drank!' Haaaah!" " You done?" "Yeah yeah, !" "Alright then let's order. Hello waitress!" "_ Yes?" " _We're ready to order…ok I would like a steak and water. Tess?" "um Salad and water is fine."_ "ok let me scan multitool." _She scan my multi tool and goes to prepare our food. " Hmm…that leaves me with 2290 units." "That seems like a lot." "yeah Tess, but it won't last us forever." "So what do we do when we run out?" "same as in the game we mine for resources and sell them." "yeah but to who? I haven't seen one trade terminal like in the game." "I think they were replaced by shops like that." I point towards the shop I saw earlier. "So my plan is, we eat, we get you a multitool, then we rest in the motel, leave and land on a planet, look for resources that will let us craft a warp cell, anything extra we sell, then rinse and repeat and we'll be in the center in no time" "*sigh* that sounds tedious and boring…but it's a good plan." We shake on the plan as our food comes in, and we eat up. Nothing much to say about the except it was filling and tasted like it was supposed to. We say our thanks, put our helmets on and head off towards the multitool dealer. As we walk in I notice that that the shopkeeper is a Vy'keen.(somehow I wasn't surprised)_ "A traveler! Haven't seen one in a while let alone two at the same time! My name Hahem what can I help you with!" _He seems well spoken for a Vy'keen. " Yes my friend would like a multitool, what are the prices for one?"_ "Well the one I have in stock run from 900 to 2000 units very affordable and reliable!" _"Tess what do you think?" "I'd say midrange seems fine."_ "If you are looking for a good mid-range priced multitool might I suggest the '8-B Hidden Intuition' multitool." _He pulls out a small multitool about the same size as mine with orange paint and a blue streak in the middle, looks like a SMG from borderlands at a distance. I look to the left and see Tess fawning over it. "ohhh. That is what I want! Lucas what are you waiting for? Buy it!" She then punches me in the gut "ahh Ok, how much?!"_ "1500 units" " _AGHH! Deal!" I let him scan my tool and he hands '8-B' to Tess. She seems pretty damn happy. We bid each other Farwell as we walk to the motel. "You acted like a little girl in there!" "Hey! When I want something I get it!" "_ _Spoiled_ _" "WHAT WAS THAT!" a ran from her until we reached the room. "I'm going to kick your ass when I'm not so tired!" says her. " Hey Tess you can sleep on the bed. I'm fine with chair." "Thank you." She takes her helmet off jumps in the and goes out like a light. As I sit in the in the chair, moments from falling asleep I wonder many things; what is my family going through, is time even passing in the real world, what will I do when I get back? I guess it's is all far off in the future. For now we rest._

 _ **We Have Big Day Tomorrow…**_

 **Jesus that was a long one hope you all enjoyed the chapter I plan on releasing another chapter in 3 or 4 days. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ WHAT IS AT THE END, YOU HAVE TO MAKE A CHOICE THAT WILL AFFECT THE STORY!**

 **And I'm back! Thank you all for being so patient, the trip was fun, it gave me an idea for the traveling relationship between Lucas and Tess (banter and whatnot), and it gave me time to think about what to write about in the overall story. We are about to go into the bulk of the plot, I haven't really thought about how many chapters this fic will be so for now the status is (Progress to galactic center: we'll get there when we get there) OK, enough wasting time…here's**

 **Chapter 5: Where to?**

 _I wake up to the sounds of a woman screaming, followed by swearing, and then what sounds like someone punching the wall…ohhh…the shower. I get up from the chair and lean on the wall next to the door, "How's it going in there, having a good shower?" I asked sarcastically, "Oh, how the FUCK am I doing!? When I get out, I am going to enjoy hearing you scream in here!" she yelled obviously pissed…but that makes it even funnier to me, "Hey, who said I'm taking a shower?" "What?! You don't take one every day?! What are you a fucking pig?!" "Hey! I took a shower yesterday, and I don't want to waste any more time. Look I'll be in the lobby checking us out." As I put my helmet on and walk out I hear Tess ramble about how me not taking a shower is "fucking typical". I wonder who she is using as a base to compare me to?_

 _As I check the two of us out of the motel, Tess walks up behind me. "So, this is it? Are we really going to go out there?" she asks in an unusually nervous fashion, "Come on, don't be scared I know how to fly the ship." "I didn't say I was fucking scared you dumb shit! I'm just asking where exactly we're going!" "I don't know." "The fuck you mean 'I don't know'?!" "I-I meant I don't know the exact places we'll be going to, we're just heading in the general direction of the center! Why are so angry every time I so much as breath?" "Maybe it's because WE ARE TRAPPED IN THIS FUCKING PLACE!" She has a point, she doesn't seem the type to fully accept a situation like this, hell even I'm surprised I adapted this well to this! "*sigh* Remember what I said our plan was? We mine, craft a warp cell, sell everything we don't need, and move on. We're trapped in this place whether we like it or not, for now we do this like we are just playing no man's sky in our world." "*huff* ok…ok I can deal with this, just…don't crash us into anything!" she said. "Haha, no promises!" and I run out towards the ship hoping Tess realizes she needs to follow me or she'll be left behind. And sure enough, "Hey you dick! I was serious about the not crashing thing!"_

 **Docking bay 4…**

 _"There it is, the ship that will get us home!" "Until we sell it for a better one." "Oh come on, don't tell me you never got attached to your fist ship in the game!" "Whatever rows your boat, I'd prefer the bigger ships with better inventory" She'll come around. No one forgets they're first ship I NMS. (right?) I open the cockpit. "lady's first?" "fuck off." And Tess hops into the back seat, taking a second to figure out how to strap in as I also hop in. "Ready Tess?" "As much as I can be Lucas, please just…don't crash." "You underestimate my power." "Lucas just go for gods sake!" I start the engine as the ship hovers for a moment and launches us off the station. "WHOA!...whoa!" I turn around and see Tess looking around at awe of our surroundings, and I must admit, I could get never used to views like this. "So, does THIS live up to your expectations?" "Who could ever be disappointed by it!" "well, now that we're out here, which one should we mine for resources first? There are five planets from what we see." The first one is the one I came from, it's a desert planet didn't see much of anything. Second looks like it's freezing in one half and burning on the other. Third looks like it's all an ocean of purple water. Forth looks completely dead, no atmosphere from what I can tell, just barren. And the last one looks completely covered by forests, with the exception a few small 'rivers' all around it. "So, made up your mind yet Tess? which one?" "Hmmm… I chose…"_

 **To be continued…**

 **Alright this is the part where you guys can make a choice…which planet should Lucas and Tess visit leave your response in a review, and have a wonderful day!**

… **Grod1167**


	6. Update

**First off sorry for not updating the story like I said I would, the reason for this was that recently I was invited on a trip with some friends. Right now I'm in a motel room using the WI FI and my friends are knocked out all over the room (I'm the sane one in the group). So I will be out for about a week but after that you should get a steady stream of updates. A thing I want ya'll to know is the direction I am taking this story. The last chapter was long for the sake of being long and I left out many details but I still think it was a good chapter. So this will be the structure for new the overall story and smaller story arcs from here on out: our two heroes go to a (planet, station, anomaly, black hole, system, etc), detailed description of anything that happens, a conference between Lucas and Tess(argument, banter, misunderstanding, etc)that continues throughout the story arc, meeting alien life, world building, (next few chapters may interduce a antagonist other than whoever sent our heroes here), a conflict, (later establishing a base for the two, if you play the game you will understand how I will make it work), (adding things from pathfinder update), possible battle with (pirates, antagonist, sentinals, hostile life, etc), and much more as the plot gets more complicated. So those are my plans for this story. I hope you all bear with me as follow the journey of these two, who are Stranded in an Endless Universe.**

 **p.s. I have no plans of making Lucas and Tess lovers of any sorts, for now they will just become good friends.  
p.p.s. chapter will now be only as long as they become, I will no longer have a set word goal for each chaper to make it easier for me. Thanks for reading see you all in a week…** _ **Grod.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Well I'm never doing that again. I just couldn't wait to make another chapter so I'm making an executive decision on this so let's not waste time here's…**

 **Chapter 6: "First" Encounter**

" _Well? Which is it Tess?" It feels like she's been trying to figure out which planet to go to for like three or four days. "Yeah, yeah calm your tits. I choose…that one!" She pointed at the green planet to our right. "All right, here we go!" I start the hyperdrive and fly towards the green planet , during which I do a quick scan of it._ PLANET NAME: METUSDAM, FLORA: LUSH, FAUNA: PLEANTIFUL, TEMPERATURE:23-28 DEGREES CELSIUS, SENTINALS: CALM. _"Seems like I made the right choice, I await my praise." Man, Tess can be smug. "Thank you, oh great and wise Tess! What ever will I do without you?" "oh ha ha! Let's just get there safely." As the ship descends we see the features of the planet slowly become more prominent, trees, hills, rivers, lakes, and fields appear. We fly around looking for a place to land and eventually see a clearing. I start the landing sequence and the ship sinks into the thick foliage, we then land with a thud. I look around, behind us is a forest, thick grass surrounds us, I see animals running in the distant, and a lake shines in the distance as the sun rises…this is so different from no man's sky. "Tess…" "Shut up. You're ruining the moment." I can see through her faceplate tears are going down her eyes, I could understand why…NO video game can replicate this. I pat her shoulder, "We should go, we need to look for some materials." "*sigh* ok." I open and close the cockpit as we both jump out._

 _We take our first steps outside, the ground is soft with yellow grass, the trees have red bark and bright green leaves, the sky is light blue with pink clouds, and the lake in the distance has an orange color. The leaves on the ground crunch as we walk past, and we start scanning the plant life. FAUNA SCANNED: ITFUTS, TRYES, WYGIS, MINCAS, SANCE. The plants look different from anything I've ever seen, Itfuts looked like a pack of green tentacles covered in vines and leafs. *SCREEE* "What was that!?" "Lucas look!" Tess points to the left, and a small cat looking animal creeps out of the brush. *scree?* It has black fur with dark purple spots, with a short tail that splits into a fork, white whiskers come out of its small nose, its big blue eyes looking at us. "Heyy buddy! Are you friendly or…" "DON'T SHOOT IT! At least scan it before you go on killing little cute animals!" "Fine!" SCANNING…SPECIES: KATERA, TEMPERMENT: SHY, GENDER: MALE, DIET: HERBIVORE. "Huh, you a shy a shy one aren't you." Said Tess, "Come here, come on." The Katera moves to her gloved hand, and she begins to stroke his fur. *purr* "Can I?" "yeah come." I move close and extend my hand and slowly pat the "cat" *purrrrrrrr* "Ha, he's happy" *ROOOOAAHHHHRRRR!* *eehhh!* the animal sprints away as soon as it hears the roar. "What was that!" I look back at the forest and see the trees fall and shake. "I don't know…but we're about to meet it!"_

 **To be continued…**

 **Ohhh conflict! Haha see ya'll next time.**

 **Grod1167**


	8. Chapter 7 Season 1 Finale

**Chapter 7 Season 1 Finale: Hostile Life, Habitable Base**

 _*thump**thump*_

" _It's getting closer!" said Tess_

" _Well we can't just make a run for the ship, that thing is going to reach us before we can make a run for it!"_

" _What do we do!?" *thump thud* "WE NEED TO DECIDE NOW! DO WE FIGHT WHATEVER IT IS?!"_

 _As Tess yells that the trees break in front of us, revealing what I could only call a monster. The thing was HUGE, I never mention but the trees in the forests were 30-40 feet tall…this thing 45 feet tall easily. It had large a body covered in fur with bare patches of skin with scars and scabs, spines came out of its back and it the face of lion. Its tail was long and spiked with dried 'blood' coating its long talons and fangs. It had four large legs ready to charge at us. Eight pitch black eyes stared at us filled with rage…oh…shit!_

 _*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!*_

" _AGGH! TAKE OUT YOUR MULTITOOL!"_

" _ALL RIGHT, WE CAN DO THIS RIGHT? RIGHT!?"_

 _We take out our multitools and I switch to the combat mode. "Tess, does you multitool even have a combat mode?"_

" _Uhh…YES…Scatter Gun!" What? I don't think that was in the game…NO I can't think about that now. Giant alien monster. In our face. About to kill us. Right now…OH FUCK ME ITS CHARGING AT US!_

" _MOVE!" the beast charges at full speed giving both of us barely enough time to dodge out of the way, especially when we don't have jet packs. We start firing at the beast trying to deal as much damage to it as possible I look at Tess and see that her 'scatter gun' is basically a laser shotgun. I switch my multitool to the plasma grenades and fire one at the beast. *pwomp…BOOM* *ROAAR* ok that didn't do anything but piss it off._

" _LUCAS LOOK OUT!" I turn to see it swing its spiked tail at me and I manage to duck in time right before it can slice me in half. While crouched, I attempt a quick scan._ Species: Liren-tyrun-mafun, Gender: male, Temperament: aggressive, Diet: carnivorous. _Well I could have guessed most of that at least I got a few units out of it. While I'm still crouched I also shoot another grenade at the 'Liren' hitting it in the stomach and surprisingly…it bleeds and cries in pain! "Tess! Its weak spot is its stomach!"_

" _What REALLY!" she attempts to shoot it in the stomach but it starts moving his body low enough where we get ANY shots in. "Damn the thing is smart…uh…I-I we can survive this thing Lucas!" "Tess, we just have to keep going come on!"_

 _We duck, dodge, and shoot for what seems like hours, we both are starting to fatigue but the damn monster doesn't show signs letting up, out of frustration I fire a grenade at the ground leaving a giant hole on the ground…wait. "Tess I have an idea!" "OK spit it out!" "Alright, distract the thing for a bit while I make a hole in the ground down near the lake, so when I say 'now' you run towards me, jump over the hole and the rest should work out!... so, what do you think?" "Sounds needlessly complicated, but I get the idea! Just don't fuck it up we're both dead!" "Heh, I could say the same to you!" I run towards the lake as Tess yells and attacks the alien more aggressively distracting it. I reach a point where I can make a trench. All right. *pwift...BOOM, PWIFT PWIFT BOOM BOOM* slowly a sizable trench is formed. "HEY LUCAS HURRY UP!" "Just a BIT more!" *BOOM BOOM* aaand DONE! The trench is a good 15 feet wide and 20 feet deep and the jump Tess has to do is 8 feet (I REALLY hope she can make that jump) "OK NOW!" "GOT IT! ABOUT DAMN TIME!" I see her provoke the animal again and makes a sprint towards me. "mind the gap I'll catch you!" "YEP!" and she jumps as far as she can while I dive down just barely catching her. "got ya!" I pull her up, "NOW RUN!" *ROOOAR!* it sees us as we make a break for it. We run for a second and hear *RAAAR!* *THUD* we turn around and see that it twisted its back leg and its now lying on his side. We take a brief look at each other. "Let's unload on this fucker!" "Right!" and in a blaze of plasma fire and grenade explosions with blood spraying from it, we hear the most beautiful sound *SSSCCREEEEAANnnnnn!...* in a few seconds' material called Mortimite flies into our multitools, but we don't care. "OH MY GOD TESS IT'S FINALLY FUCKING DEAD!" "HELL YEAH IT IS!" We laugh together and eventually collapse in exhaustion on the floor. "You know I don't even want to fly to the station, I'm too tired…are you fine with us sleeping in the ship for tonight?" "I don't give a shit as long as I can sleep!" We tiredly crawled into our sets in the ship and slept like goddamn champions that night…_

 _ **The next morning…**_

 _*scratch scratch* huh? *scratch scratch* what's that noise? I look up and see…that cat thing? "Tess wake up, look!" "Whaaat…oh AWW! He came back!" Man, she's a real cat lady, the Katar (and I'm going to call it a kat, when I find out how to change a species name) moves aside and we get out. Tess pets the Kat and even picks it up, "wow you are sooo adorable!" "Well get ready to say goodbye, we need to mine some resources for a warp and we are out." "you we don't have tooo." "what?" "we could build a base?" "ABSOLUTLY NOT." "come on! You know how they work, when we find one we could teleport between it and the space stations we visit." "But that doesn't mean should do that now, this is the second planet I've been on and the first for you!" "But it's a good one! We're near a bunch of resources, we already killed the most dangerous thing around, and if we build a base we have a free place to sleep!" ahhh should we? She is right and there probably is plenty of materials to build our base with. *sigh* "I can't believe I'm doing this already… let's find ourselves a base." "YEAH! Now can we build a signal booster?"_

 _Building the signal booster was simple enough. We scan the area for habitable bases and what do you know? It's literally 50 feet behind the damn ship! We walk there and notice a clearing around the base (how we missed it I don't know) and we walk inside. "There's the teleporter, we should be able to claim this base from its console" (oh I just realize I really miss my ps4!) we walk up to the console and two options appear 'yes ,no' and the console stars speaking to us._ Do you three ( _wait is it counting the Kat?_ ) wish to claim the base, you may become at risk from the local fauna? _"Do you really want this?" "Yes, there's plenty to get one anyway." "ok, and yes"_ Congratulations on your new homestead…enjoy. _*sigh* "Well you ready, it's going to take a lot of work." "We're going to make this the best base in the whole galaxy, right Oliver!" "You did NOT name that kat Oliver." "hey he likes me better than you!" "lets just get to work, who knows what we'll see in the future."_

 _ **END OF SEASON 1**_

 **Ok sooo… I'm not going to update all of next month, I pre-ordered Persona 5 (take you heart edition got it JUST before it sold out! I'm so lucky!) and you guys know how those games can take over your life, so when I'm done with the game (ha ha) I'll start updating again. I hope you guys like this chapter, in the meanwhile leave me reviews so I can get an idea of what you guys want me to do with this story. Thanks for all your support…Grod1167**


	9. Sorry

I'm sorry to say…but this story will be on hold indefinitely. The writers block has been intense, BUT I have a one shot planed for a game that surprised me with how much I loved it.(not Persona 5…I have other plans for that)


	10. Chapter 8

_System damage critical…_

Okay so...journeying through a black hole wasn't the best idea I've had,but it was the only one we haven't tried...

 **Earlier** :

On our base, me and Tess worked for so long trying to find a way home. But as the months(years?)went by, we got more and more frustrated. And then things started to get weird(er), at this point we have become quite familiar with the languages of the different alien species and we noticed a few things.

One: They NEVER have anything new to talk about apart from anything related to their work.

Two:The "other travelers existing thing" is likely bull. No matter how hard we press, they NEVER seem to have any concrete info other than "there are others like you"

Three: They don't react to us asking the same questions, they just say the same thing every time we ask like robots(even the robots)

Four: The way everything seemed to be easy and convenient is well, too easy and convenient.

Everything seemed too static,NOTHING changed. The alien wildlife, the goddamn alien cat we had was more life-like and intelligent than the actual "intelligent" beings on the stations.

We had enough, and knew that there was nothing for us in the system. So after a teary goodbye to the Kat from Tess, we packed our ship and set off.

We drifted from system to system looking for any changes, but we always found the same.

Lifeless aliens in the stations, and the feeling of no progress.

Then we saw it, a pitch-black void, a black hole.

"It's something different." I say to Tess.

"Yeah but, are you sure we should?"Tess asks."what if it kills us? I'm pretty sure black holes aren't something you would call safe."

"It's the only thing we've haven't done that I know we can do in the game.Well, aside from reaching the center, and I'm sure it won't kill us. I want to go home Tess, can you even remember how long we've been in here?" I stare into the void and sigh. "I lost track after 11 months."

"Do it." says Tess.

"Are you sure? I don't want to have guilt-tripped you into this…"

Tess puts her hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure, I want to go home too." she smiles.

I just noticed she has a pretty cute smile...

"Well then let's not waste any time. Got your helmet on?"

"yep." she answers.

"Then let's go" I say as I pilot the ship towards the black hole.

As we approach the black hole, light start to bend outside the cockpit. The wings and nose of the ship seem to stretch before we are suddenly shown a cascade of colors. We're in the black hole.

 _*bzzt* systems malfunction...systems malfunction_

The ship begins to shake violently and the dials start to glitch and spark!

"uh Lucas, I think this thing is gonna explode!!"

"It won't, trust me!" I had no idea if it actually would or not.

It's almost as if the ship is trying to thrash us around.

It feels like an eternity before the ship starts to calm down.

"haha, I think we made it…"

 _System damage critical_

 **Present** :

 _black hole passage...successful...system damage critical...please move to the nearest station for repairs...black hole passage...successful...syst-_

"Well that was intense, right Tess?"

She doesn't answer. "Tess?"

"Tess, you okay?" no answer "Tess?!"

I look back at tess to make sure she's okay, she's slumped over in her seat. "TESS!?"

"I think I'm gonna vomit." she mumbles.

"Sh my god, you scared the crap outta me Tess!"

"Sorry"

With that worry done, I turn back to look at the console to see what the damage is.

"Lucas, look." she points outside.

I look up and see several huge ships zoom into orbit around this systems station. "Well, that's new. Never seen those in the game."

"Hey Luc, don't those look like-"

"Star destroyers, like in star wars."

Several smaller ships zoom past, looking nothing like any ships I've ever seen...

"Hey Lucas, why does my screen have the word 'NEXT' on them?"

It's on my screen too...

"what is NEXT?" Tess asks again.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling we're going to hear a lot more of it pretty soon…".

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
